The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest
by ItaSaku1
Summary: Woven in a Forbidden romance that the Volturi do not approve of Carlisle and Bella have fallen in love. What are they to do when Bella falls pregnant and Edward is out for revenge? Something terrible is coming that even Alice can't foresee.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest<p>

Prologue

I'm never getting married; at least that's what I always thought. In all honesty I never really was outgoing. I'm well… I was super shy; I had no friends, no one to really talk to. At my old school in Phoenix, Arizona I was constantly picked on because of my klutzy behavior.

But then I came to Forks, Washington, that's when I met Jessica Stanley, Eric can't-remember-his-last-name, and Mike Newton, there was also Angela Webber. But that wasn't what really changed me, what changed me was the Cullen's and Hale's. Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Cullen. I had fallen in love with Edward and by some strange miracle he had fallen in love with me. But then I had found out that the Cullen's and Hale's were Vampires. At first that frightened me but I got used to the idea almost immediately. I started to see Edward; he brought me to the house of his 'parents' to meet them. His 'parents' names were Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

Esme was super sweet, she was kind and caring, everything a mother should be. She usually cooked for me, it was usually some Italian Chicken Salad, it always smelled and tasted delicious. Esme was beautiful, she had caramel colored hair. Her eyes were that of a golden color, signifying her as a Vampire, her skin was deathly pale. She was truly beautiful. I had later learned that when she was human she had tried to kill herself by jumping of a bridge because her chill was born as a stillborn.

Then there was the father figure towards Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Carlisle. He was the town Doctor of the little town of Forks. Almost all of the female population and some of the males lusted after Doctor Cullen. His hair was almost a bleach blond in color; he had the golden eyes and deathly pale skin of a Vampire. His accent was to die for. He was pretty much everyone's idea for a God. I never lusted after him like everyone else did; I'll be the first to admit that I did find him attractive. But not enough to purposely hurt myself like my friend Jessica Stanley that I had mentioned above. Plus I was such a klutz, that I practically live in the hospital. Carlisle was my Doctor ninety percent of the time. He wasn't my real Doctor or anything but he did help me a lot.

A lot of my classmates at Forks High School were jealous of me for it. Some were even plain aggressive towards me because of it. They'd trip me in the hallways or push me into lockers; some would even trip me as I was going down the stairs. But they were obviously stupid because they were helping me go to the hospital to be treated by Doctor Cullen.

Hanging out with Doctor Cullen changed my perspective of him a lot. I fell in love with him, my boyfriend's 'father'. So who am I you may be wondering. Some of you may already know who I am. I was born as Isabella Marie Swan; I prefer to be called Bella. My name is Isabella Cullen, and I am the wife of Carlisle Cullen. You probably would have thought that I married Edward, but nope. I married Doctor Cullen. And this is the story of how the town Doctor and I had fallen in love, gotten married, and are expecting our first biological child. This is my story and also is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is my first Twilight fic, some of you may be wondering why the BellaCarlisle pairing, but let me just say there's something about them together I like, plus I also believe them to be a more realistic paring.**

**If you don't like this pairing don't read and don't leave me reviews on how this pairing is inappropriate. Remember it's called FanFiction for a reason.**

**Please remember to review after you read. Until next time,**

**~ItaSaku1**


	2. Prologue II

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest<p>

Prologue II

It had all started on the night of my eighteenth birthday; Edward was taking me to his house for my 'surprise' birthday party that I knew about. I didn't really want to go but he had convinced me to, so I went, but I had no way of knowing that that night would change my life forever. I was in the process of opening my presents when I had gotten a paper cut. It started to bleed, Edward got in front of me lightning fast, and he shoved me backwards protecting me from his 'brother' Jasper.

Let me tell you a little background story on Jasper. He was one of the newest members of the Vampire coven. He was a soldier when he was first turned into a Vampire, he had fed continuously on humans for years until he came to the Cullen's, he soon adopted the Vegetarian diet, but it was really hard for him because he had fed on humans for so long. His self-control literally flew out of the window when a human started bleeding near him, he would attack and not be able to stop until his thirst for human blood was quenched. So when I had gotten that paper cut and started to bleed he went in for the attack, which was why Edward had shoved me backwards as Jasper had lunged at me. Edward was able to shove Jasper forward where Emmett grabbed a hold of him, Carlisle had also helped hold Jasper back, and then Edward went to grab Jasper. As I had gotten up from where Edward had shoved me I had noticed that my arm was bleeding, I had gotten glass in it.

Carlisle had run to me in that Vampire lightning speed that they all had. He gently grabbed my arm and looked at it. He told Emmett to take Jasper away from the house. Away from the scent of my blood. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie had gone once my blood had submerged from the paper cut. Edward was still hovering around then. Carlisle had told Edward to leave but at first he refused. Finally Edward had left, and Carlisle had stitched up the wound on my arm. As Carlisle was stitching up my wound he had told me stories of his past and about Jasper. Once he had finished wrapping my wound he threw away the bloody clothes- he used for my arm- in a metal bowl. He had then lit the cloth on fire, burning the scent of blood away. Once done he had stood up pulling me with him. I had thanked him and he had told me that I didn't have to thank him. He's a Doctor it's what he's supposed to do. He gently put his hand under my chin in a caring gesture. He then leaned forward and had given me a gentle kiss to the forehead. Edward showed up a couple of minutes later to take me home.

When I had went to school the next day the Cullen's and Hale's weren't there. I had a feeling it was because of what had happened the night before. The next day was the same and the day after that and the day after that too. On the fourth day Edward was there, but he was being so distant, he had also been ignoring me, which went on for about a week until one day Edward was at my house when I had gotten home from school. He had told me to follow him, so I did. He had led me to the dark abyss of the woods in the front of my yard.

When we were a good ways in he had stopped walking and turned around to look at me, he had then told me that he was leaving Forks and the rest of the family had already left. He then broke up with me and told me that he didn't love me anymore. Edward had then walked away leaving me behind in the woods. I cried because he had broken my once whole heart. I didn't know what to do with my life. What was I supposed to do? I had eventually figured out what I was supposed to do and who I was supposed to be and it was never something I had imagined before. It had to do with Doctor Carlisle Cullen a three-hundred and sixty two year old Vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the next part of The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest I hope you whom read this enjoy it greatly.<strong>

**Karatekid-Ninja: I'm glad you love it and I love why you're reading it. I don't really like Twilight either but I do love the Bella/Carlisle pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer Karatekid-Ninja.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't like this pairing don't read and don't leave me reviews on how this pairing is inappropriate. Remember it's called FanFiction for a reason.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review after you read. Until next time,<strong>

**~ItaSaku1**


	3. Dr Fang

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest<p>

Chapter one: Dr. Fang

Now is the beginning of how I truly started to fall in love with Dr. Cullen. This is actually the first chapter; I mean come on, who says you can't have two Prologues'. Well here I go. Jacob and I had been in the emergency room at the hospital because we had been fixing motorcycles and once they were done we did a test drive and I had happened to be going too fast on the motorcycle and crashed it in a tree, and hurt my head. Jacob being the protective sixteen year old that he was brought me to the hospital –against my will night I ad- to make sure that I was alright.

Jacob and I had been sitting in the waiting area when my name had been finally called by some creepy looking nun like nurse. I had followed the nurse and went through the normal procedures. The nurse had then led me to a room and told me that a Doctor would see me shortly. Now here comes the grammar change. Maybe. Sort of… Possibly. I don't know. I lay back on the bed in the room waiting for the doctor. I was counting the tiles on the ceiling when the door opened. I didn't look at the Doctor until he or she stood directly in front of me. When I did boy did I get a shock.

"Dr. Cullen! Wha- What are you doing here? I thought you left with the rest of your family." I said in a surprise as I slowly shot up from where I lay.

"No. I didn't. It was never my desire to leave because of what happened all those months ago on your birthday. The rest of the family left. Alice and I didn't want to leave. I stayed." Carlisle said with a look that I couldn't place on his face.

"What about Alice? Did she stay?" I questioned him as he started with my head to look at the sore.

"No she didn't. Jasper feels immensely guilty so she wanted to stay with him for a while, that is until he feels a lot better, once that happens Alice will come to visit." Carlisle cleaned my wound and put some sort of ointment on it, he then put butterfly stitches over it. Just like the last time he fixed me up, he leaned forward and gently kissed my forehead once he was done. He then looked up at me and gave me a breath taking smile. I had a feeling that there was more that he wanted to say to me. So I attempted to sway him to tell me.

"I'm glad you stayed and that Alice will come to visit, though I feel super guilty with what happened with Jasper. It wasn't even his fault."

"I know, but Jasper is just upset because he tried to harm you, in time he'll come to forgive himself but until then we just have to wait for him." Carlisle said in a wise voice, he helped me get off of the hospital bed.

"Dr. Cullen what about Esme? She is your wife after all, why didn't she stay?" I looked into the golden eyes that were nearly black in color letting me know that he hadn't fed for a while and that a hunt would be coming up soon.

"Bella, there's something you should probably no about Esme and my situation. Esme and I don't love one another, we haven't for decades. We may have only loved the other for about six months. Only Alice and now you know about Esme and me. Emmett, Rose, Edward don't. Though there is a possibility that Jasper may know, seeing as he can feel emotions. Bella I would like more than anything to finish talking with you, but I get off work soon and I still need to ask questions about why you're here in the first place. You're welcome to come over to the house whenever you please." Carlisle walked me over to the counter lifting me up and sitting me on it. He took my jacket off and looked at the arm he stitched up all those months ago on my dreadful eighteenth birthday.

"Okay, yes of course."

"Now would you mind telling me what has happened to your head? What caused it?"

"I ran in a tree while riding a motorcycle. It was really epic." Carlisle had such a strange look upon his handsome face when I said that. "What? Don't look at me like that."

"Bella I can't fathom why you of all people would ride a motorcycle, when you as I know very well that you're a klutz and are prone to getting hurt all the time. Of course you would be the one in here for wrecking a motorcycle." I couldn't help but laugh at Carlisle's reaction to this.

"Well I told you why, it was epic and very fun as well. So tell me Doc, what the verdict?

"Well don't do it again, I don't care how epic or fun it is, you do it again I'm pretty sure you'll be in trouble when your father finds out what you're up to. The verdict is a concussion which means take it easy and try to stay awake tonight; also here is a prescription for you take." I grabbed the prescription from him.

"So if I do do it again are you trying to tell me that you'll sell me out to Charlie?"

"Of course. It's really dangerous. Please Bella just be careful if you continue to do it again, at least wear a helmet. Now remember to stay wake tonight, also here is my cellular number in case you need me." He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it and lifted me off of the counter top.

"Thank you. I will. Now what's the verdict on my arm?"

"It's doing fine; if it bothers you let me know. Now come on it's time to leave, your friend Jacob Black in getting impatient and also flirting with one of my grabby nurses." Carlisle opened the door for me; he walked behind me as he shut the lights off from behind him. I stopped walking waiting for Carlisle.

"Will you visit me?"

"If you want me to Bella then I will, just call me and we'll set up a time in day, or night." Carlisle and I started to walk until we reached the waiting area. Once there he turned to me and told me once more to be careful. Then he went back to the patient area, giving me a breathtaking smile as he did.

_WTF? Breathtaking smile? Why did that just run through my head?_

_**Because you think that he is one sexy beast.**_

_No I don't, and who the hell are you?_

_**I'm your conscious, your inner reason, the one that knows what you really think, and how you really feel. Trust me when I tell you that you truly find him to be one sexy beast and you also want to tap that.**_

_No I don't, now leave me alone creepy inner voice._

_**Yes you do, as you wish. My name is Ella by the way. Until we meet again, and trust me when I say we will meet again, so goodbye.**_

Now that wasn't creepy, it appears that I have an inner voice. Creepy. I looked around the waiting area and as Carlisle said I indeed found Jacob flirting with one of Carlisle's Nurse's. I walked over to him and interrupted his conversation; the nurse gave me a glare like she wanted to murder me.

"Oh, you done already Bells?" Jacob questioned turning towards me.

"Of course Jake." I said smiling at him. Jacob turned around to look at the bitchy nurse.

"Well it was nice talking to you Belinda, I must go know." Jacob then grabbed me by the wrist pretty much high tailing it out of there.

"You seemed to want away from Nurse Belinda pretty fast. What did you do this time Jake?" I questioned as he literally pulled me to the truck.

"Okay, I'll admit I was flirting with her, that's as far as I was willing to go, and then she just started groping me in my lower regions." He admitted flooring the truck; we were nearly back to the reservation that he lived on.

"Oh my G-O-D. Dude you so need to report her or at the very least tell my father. You're only sixteen. That's a sexual assault against a minor and by a nurse no less. That's just creepy." Jacob looked over to me when I said that. He had a pondering look on his handsome sixteen year old boyish face.

"I know, but I only know her first name, did you know that most of the nurse's names are Belinda? I couldn't really do anything about it, let's just forget that it ever happened, so what did the Doc say about your injury?"

"We'll be discussing more about Nurse Belinda later on today. I have a concussion. Doctor Cullen wants me to stay awake tonight; he gave me a prescription to get medicine filled. He informed me if I come back with another motorcycle incident injury that he'll be telling Charlie." I grumbled as Jacob looked at me.

"Haha, Dr. Fang will narc you out to your dad, when he does I want to be there, because trust me you will be going back for another motorcycle incident. As for your prescription maybe we should stop to get it now before we arrive back on the Rez."

"No way, it's not going to happen again. I'll get my prescription on the way back from the Rez. Oh and Jacob?"

"What?"

"You're staying the night tonight. It is your duty to keep me up all night long, so no sleep for you." As I said that I could see the smile leave Jacob's face.

"Aw, shit." Jacob said banging his head on the dashboard.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest, toon in next time to know more!**

* * *

><p><strong>CarlislesGirlOfTears: I am glad that you have a feeling that you may like this story. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Karatekid-Ninja: Taylor I am glad that you love this story thus far! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beautifulinsanelove: I'm glad you love this story thus far; I hope you too will fall in love with the CarlisleBella pairing as I have! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Tangelo1: You always make me question your sanity with your reviews! I'll pretend I understand what the heck you were talking about in your review! Oh Carlisle wants it alright, he wants it all. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time my lovely reviewers!<strong>

******Don't forget to R&R**

* * *

~ItaSaku1


End file.
